


Shooting Star

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [11]
Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark, shooting star au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a shooter in the building. They don’t have to be here for me. They won’t be here for me. No-one knows about me. Dad wouldn’t let anyone find out. SHIELD wouldn’t let anyone find out. They are not here for me.</p><p>Shooting Star AU: A real shooter finds his way into McKinley and tries to use Blaine to get to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for "one based on Shooting Star but with a real shooter after Blaine to get to his father", so I tried my very best.

Who’d knocked over that goddamn metronome in the first place? Was it him? Regardless of who was to blame, the incessant _tick_ echoed throughout the otherwise quiet room and it was driving Blaine mad. Although, when compared to the gunshots that had rang out within seconds of each other, Blaine would take the metronome any day.

 He’d curled in on himself behind the piano, eyes on the floor so he wouldn’t have to look at the fear in his friends’ eyes. _There is a shooter in the building_. _They don’t have to be here for me. They won’t be here for me. No-one knows about me. Dad wouldn’t let anyone find out. SHIELD wouldn’t let anyone find out. They are_ not _here for me_.

Blaine’s mantra was on a loop in his head but it did little to quell his anxiety.

“Get texting, tweeting, let everyone know what’s going on but don’t tell them where we are,” Mr Schue had said. Fat lot of good that was to Blaine; his phone had died halfway through English. It was okay, though, he didn’t need to text anybody anything because _everything is going to be fine. They are not here for me_.

There was a rattling as someone tried the door handle. Blaine scrunched his eyes shut, trying to block out the suppressed whimpers from the other side of the choir room. A thudding; someone throwing themselves against the door. _They are not here for me, They are not here for me._ A crashing as the door swung open with enough force to knock the pictures from the wall. _They are not here for me they are not here for me they are not here for me they-_

“Everyone up,” The man in the doorway tipped his gun upwards, a hint in case they weren’t familiar with the term ‘up’. “Now.”

Blaine tried to stop himself from shaking as he got to his feet, helping Sam lift Artie back into the wheelchair as quickly as possible.

“You sure he’s one of these?” One of the two men flanking the ringleader frowned, scrutinising the teenagers stood before them.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” The man almost smirked, his eyes finding Blaine. He smiled then, his lips thinning and his eyes glinting with malice. “Looks just like him. You’re Stark’s bastard.”

The Game of Thrones reference would’ve made Blaine laugh any other day; now, it was all he could do not to throw up. He nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth.

“See?” The leader turned momentarily to the other two men, “Told you he was here. Come nice and quiet and I won’t feel the need to put bullets into any of your friends, you got that?”

Blaine nodded again and took a shuddering step forwards. He could feel all eyes on him, split between terror and confusion.

“Please, he’s just a kid.” Who was that? Coach Beiste, that was it, she was there. Blaine clenched his jaw and closed the space between himself and the man, who reached out, took a hold of his upper arm and pressed the muzzle of the gun to the side of Blaine’s head.

“Yes, but he’s _Tony Stark’s_ kid,” The shorter man behind the leader grinned. Blaine couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them. Instead, he curled his nails into the palms of his hands and allowed himself to be dragged from the room.

*

Cold. It was cold and dark and silent. The only door to the room was locked and bolted; that hadn’t deterred him from throwing his weight against it a few times, but all that had really accomplished was a bruise on his shoulder. Blaine had been alone for what felt like hours, but he had no real way of knowing. It had been fairly cliché, what they’d told him after they bundled him into a van and finally took the gun away from his head. A ransom. They wanted his dad’s money and somehow they’d found out just who Tony Stark’s rumoured illegitimate child was. And now? Here he was.

 Blaine rolled the half-drunk bottle of water between his hands. At least he wasn’t going to die of dehydration, which was something. Maybe they’d remember he was here soon and bring him something to eat. Maybe someone took the licence plate of the van and called the police. Maybe-

There was a thud. Blaine frowned and sat up a little straighter. The ground shook a little underneath him. There was a clink as a key fitted into the lock; Blaine got to his feet, backing away from the door cautiously.

The light that filled the room was almost overwhelming; Blaine squinted at the person in the doorway. That wasn’t one of the men that had taken him, was it? That was-

“Dad,” Blaine breathed, all but staggering towards his father.

“You all right?” Tony asked, lifting his chin and turning his head fro, side to side, “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“I’m okay,” Blaine insisted, swatting Tony’s hands away, “What are you doing here?”

“What am- some psychos kidnap my kid _at gunpoint_ and you think I wouldn’t come out here and find you myself?”

“Well, you’re busy with things, so-”

“And _none_ of it is more important than you,” Tony cut him off. “Quit making me get sentimental; you want to get out of here or not?”


	2. Follow-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for a follow-up in which Tony confronts Blaine about thinking his dad wouldn't come and save him.

“Hey kid.” Blaine looked away from the muted television set as his dad sat down on the arm of the couch.

“Hi.”

“How’re you holding up?”

Blaine shrugged, “I’m all right.”

“You sure?”

Blaine nodded.

“You’ve been pretty quiet ever since I first showed up,” Tony said with a pointed stare.

Blaine shrugged again. There hadn’t really been much of a need for him to say anything. His mother had all but suffocated him the second he and Tony arrived at the house. Even Carver had spared him a half nod and a pat on the head, like he was a wayward dog who’d found its way home. Tony had waved police officers out the door and Blaine’s mom had made them all coffee and Blaine had made himself comfortable in the living room, content just to be.

“Don’t shut me out, buddy.”

“I’m not,” Blaine insisted, reaching for his empty coffee mug and holding it on his lap, “You don’t have to stay, you know. I don’t want to keep you from anything, you’re a busy person.”

“What did I say to you earlier?” Tony said, “ _Nothing_ is more important than you. Why is it wrong for me to stay and see my son for a few hours after having to rescue him from mad men with guns?”

Blaine bit his lip. “Sorry.”

“’ _Sorry’_?” Tony repeated, “What the hell do you have to be sorry for?”

“For being a hassle. For worrying everyone.”

“ _Blaine_ ,” Tony sighed, shifting to sit next to his son, “If anyone should be apologising here, I should be. They took _you_ to get to _me_. Whoever let it slip that you’re my kid has a whole lot of apologising to do, but SHIELD can deal with them. We can trust the guys in suits just this once.”

“Okay.”

“Blaine, _listen to me_ ,” Tony nudged him with his elbow until Blaine turned completely towards him, “You are not at fault. You can tell me ‘it’s fine’ or ‘you’re busy’ as many times as you want, but I am _always_ going to put you before anything else.”

“But-”

“Stop.”

“What if-”

“Nope.”

“ _Dad_ -”

“Blaine.” Blaine glared in response; Tony smirked.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, “Probably why your mom got rid of me.”

“And married _him_ instead,” Blaine muttered.

“He’s that bad?”

Another shrug.

“I see,” Tony said, “Hey, Abby?”

“What was that?” Abby appeared in the doorway in seconds, too quickly for her not to have been listening in, “Is Blaine okay?”

“I’m fine, mom,” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna take Blaine back to New York with me for a few days, kay?”

“What?” Abby frowned, “You can’t just take him to New York halfway through the week, Tony, he’s got school-”

“In case you’d forgotten, our son was abducted hours ago by crazy people. He can afford a few days off. And besides, where’s safer than in a building with superheroes?”

“Well, I-”

“Great. Kid, go pack.”


End file.
